The Child of Time
by Sprogling
Summary: 15 year old Ayre had not had the best life. Her father and brother both died when she was young and her mother left her at the same time. She has lived her life in the year 2413 where every day is living hell. One day she falls through the rift and runs into torchwood. Can Ayre have a normal life of school whilst being cared for by the torchwood team in the past? Later Janto.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2397, on the 5th of December, I was born. Small, hazel eyed girl whose hair was dark brown. My name, Ayre Adira. Three years after birth, my father was murdered by an invasion from the Daleks in their attempt to take over the universe, again. No matter how strong our mother was, she couldn't cope without him. She walked out on me, three years old and my brother, just a year old. We were alone for days, unable to care for ourselves. By the time the social worker arrived, it was too late for my brother. They couldn't bring him back. I was lucky, although, for twelve more years I thought I could never be happy again.

Fifteen years since my birth and I have no one. I'm the child who no one cares about. No friends, no family but I did have one thing, my mind. I have spent my life trying to find a purpose, my ability with technology and my intelligence makes me who I am.

Monday morning, the cold wind blowing through my short hair as I walk the two miles to school. I live in a care home that cares for everyone but me. For all I knew, it was going to be an average day; five subjects, a day of tormenting and bullying and then just waiting for it all to happen again. But on my journey, something was different, everything went white.

The thought of death filled me as pain rushed throughout my body. At times I wished for death, to be free and to join the family I hardly knew. I saw it, what I had always dreamed of seeing, space and time itself, its knowledge circulating my brain, causing me to see my life so far. My birth, my toddler-hood, my father's death and the loss of everything else.

It was if I had just landed, my feet firmly placed against the solid ground. I was not in the year 2413, that was for sure. I was in a field, full of nothing but natures own grass and wildlife. It was real. We were brought up with the tales of life before us, the stories of the fields. I never thought I would ever get to observe such splender. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw a black car rushing towards me. The word 'torchwood' on the side.  
"Why do I recognise that name?" I question myself curiously as it came to a halt just a few metres in front of me. I could have ran, but I had no clue where was or where could ever run to, I was alone.

Five people ran out the car, all with guns in their hands, ready to shoot. I could feel my heart beat, louder and faster than ever before.  
"Don't move" a strange man shouted at me. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a long blue coat, his hair dark. My eyes scanned around the others, two males and two females. All I could hear was my stuttered breathing, I was terrified of everything.

"Put your guns away" the male instructed, the one who had shouted before. The others obeyed; he was evidently the leader of the team.  
"It was definitely here" one of the women spoke, holding an electronic device in her hand.  
"Do you think she was the only thing to come through?" the second female questioned. I was confused, scared and still alone. I had no clue who these people were. One of the other males had just been staring at me the entire time, dressed in a suit. I didn't mean to make eye contact, but I did. He carefully pushed the females, the other male and their team leader out of the way as he walked towards me. He was tall compared to me and just bent down to just below my height. He sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ignore them, why don't we first find out who you are and where you came from?" he smiled at me, care and kindness in his voice.  
"Who are you lot? Where am I?" I question him, too afraid to answer any questions until I knew more.  
"I'm Ianto Jones, who are you?" he replied and questioned, evidently wanting to know a bit about me.  
"I'm Ayre, Ayre Adira" I responded quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear me.  
"Nice to meet you Ayre. You're about a mile away from Cardiff, we are torchwood and you are in the 21st century" Ianto spoke.  
"What happened?" I stuttered, terrified of what was going to happen to me, the human race barely knew about aliens, far less people appearing from the year 2413.  
"We're not quite sure yet. We are here to help you though; no one is going to hurt you. I'm sorry but you are going to have to come with us" Ianto explained, his voice still kind, it was unusual for me to hear such tone in someone's voice. I watched intently as Ianto stood, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, gently pushing me towards the others and the car. I could feel my heart beat increase in speed again, my breathing stuttering as my legs became weak. Everything went dark as I felt myself collapse into the grass. Its softness overwhelming me as I drifted into a deep sleep. I had just fainted; I was powerless and vulnerable.

Ianto POV

I felt the small fragile being fall from beneath my grip, her body collapsing on the ground.  
"What happened?" Gwen shouted curiously.  
"What does it look like? She fainted!" I shouted, "Sorry" I quickly apologised. I knew she fainted because she was scared, the others could have been a bit more sympathetic.  
"Let's just get back to the hub" Jack suggested, looking at me with his caring eyes. He was sorry, he understood.

Ayre POV

"Ayre, Ayre, come on you have to wake up". Ianto. I could feel his hand on my arm, it felt nice. My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright lights above me. I was in an office; the jacket Ianto had been wearing was draped across my body.  
"Ianto, where am I?" I sluggishly questioned; my mouth dry, my stomach empty.  
"This is torchwood, our hub" he smiled at me, "now we better get you fed, I hope you like pizza" he laughed. He stood, reached his hand out for me to grab. The feeling of someone showing that they cared about me shocked me. I carefully reached for his hand, the warmth running up my arm. I followed him to what appeared to be a conference room; his jacket was still around my shoulders. As we walking in carefully with Ianto in front of me, the rest of the team turned to us and simply watched as I sat in an empty chair, Ianto joining in the seat next to me. He released his hand from mine, smiling at me as if to say 'you're safe'.

We all ate in silence, 21st century food filling my stomach. I kept looking at Ianto, hoping for a hint, a hint to tell me what on earth to do.

"You can all go home, see you tomorrow" the leader spoke, "Ianto, bring her with you to my office" he ordered, pointing at me and then walking away.  
"Come on then" Ianto smiled reassuringly as he reached his hand to me again. The feeling was never going to lose its spark.

Ianto POV

I led Ayre to Jacks office. She was scared, I could feel her shaking, her grip tight on my hand. All I could think of was what had this poor girl been through? Jack sat in his office as we entered, Ayre just behind me as if she was trying to hide. I used my free hand to close the door, allowing more privacy in case any of the others hadn't left yet.  
"You need to explain to me now, who the hell are you, where are you from and what do you want?" Jack shouted at Ayre, her body becoming tense in fear.  
"Jack you're scaring her" I shouted at him, placing my arm around Ayres shoulders, another attempt to calm her down.  
"You're right. Ok, but we do need to know this information" Jack explained, his voice a lot more calm, the Jack I love was back.  
"My name is Ayre Adira. I was on my way to school then I suddenly appeared in that field. Then, you lot appeared" Ayre explained, her shoulders carefully and slowly relaxing.  
"Ok Ayre, what year are you from?" Jack asked her.  
"2413. Who are you?" Ayre questioned, becoming curious in the new world around her.  
"Captain Jack Harkness"

Jack POV

All I knew was her name and the year she was from. She seemed unaware of what had happened to her but I couldn't risk anything until we knew more about her.  
"Ianto, you know she can't leave here yet" I had to explain, he seemed rather attached to Ayre already.  
"I know" Ianto sighed.  
"Ayre, you're staying here, Ianto go home and rest" I instructed, knowing that I needed Ayre to trust me so I could find out more.

Ianto finally left and Ayre and I were alone. Hours had past, I had expected her to have passed out due to exhaustion but no, she seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

"Why are you still awake?" I questioned her; she was just sitting in my office, staring at the wall. She turned to me, her eyes red and bloodshot.  
"What is happening, what am I doing here? I'm confused. What am I doing here? Why me? "Ayre questioned her voice weak.  
"We believe you came through the rift from your time to ours. We are keeping you here because we don't know anything about you yet. Tomorrow we will find out" I explained, "now get some rest" I smirked but Ayre was almost already asleep. I carefully picked the girl up from her seat and lay her on the nearest couch, placing my jacket over her small body.  
"Whoever and whatever you are, I will find out" I muttered before leaving her to rest, tomorrow would provide answers.

**A/N **

**Please follow, favourite and review! It always makes writing more worth while knowing that people are interested in what you create. New chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayre POV

I woke to the sight of Ianto standing next to where I lay dressed in a fresh, crisp suit. It was as if he had just been waiting, watching until I woke up.  
"Morning" he smiled at me as I slowly sat up, Jack's jacket covering me.  
"Hey" I muttered, my voice croaky and dry. Ianto handed me a white and blues stripped mug, a steaming liquid held within.  
"Hot chocolate, drink up. Owen keeps going on about getting these tests out of the way so we can figure out more about who you are"

"I'm just going to take some blood and do just a couple of scans, then we can see who you really are" the doctor, Owen, explained. In the corner of my eye I could see Ianto and Jack standing, watching and observing. I could only assume that they were making sure that I couldn't run.  
"And that's us done" Own spoke, directed at Jack and Ianto, as if I wasn't even there, as if I didn't exist.  
"So what now?" I questioned, I was not going to allow myself to be locked underground in this hub forever.  
"Well so far everything says you are human so that's a start" Owen informed us, not that I didn't already know that already. I laughed to myself, trying my best not to get caught in 'the giggle loop' which has been known and understood for hundreds of years previous to my birth, my real time.  
"So you are a human from the year 2413, you must have came through the rift. We won't be able to send you back" Jack explained, sympathy in his voice.  
"I don't care, I don't want to go back" I smirked, obtained rather odd looks from Jack, Ianto and Owen. I was just glad that I wouldn't have to go back to my own time, my time of loneliness and despair, wishing each day would be my last. I just longed to be free, now I was.  
"Where is she going to stay?" Ianto asked Jack, I was curious to find out as well.  
"Here, in Torchwood" Jack sighed, obviously he couldn't come up with any other ideas.  
"You can't keep her trapped in here for the rest of her life!" Ianto argued, "Why doesn't she stay with me, we can send her to school, she can live a normal life" to which the captain simply nodded, causing Ianto to smile. I was scared.

I stayed in the hub for a couple of nights, learning all about Torchwood, everything. I started to get to know the entire team; it felt like I finally belonged somewhere. I had to borrow clothes from Gwen although they were slightly too big for me. Ianto went out with Tosh to buy a load of new clothes for me whilst I worked with Owen feeding the Weevils so when they returned with bags full; I was a bit shocked and surprised. Finally, the day had arrived; I was going to have a fresh start on life in the 21st Century.

"Come on Ayre" Ianto shouted to me, he as at the exit as I was standing in Jacks office.  
"Right, Ayre, earpiece. Wear it all the time. Aliens could detect that you are not from this time and that makes you a target. This means we can all stay in contact. Also, we need to know your location at all times so we've designed this wristband. Wear it all times as well" I was instructed, the black wristband and earpiece sitting on the desk in front of me. I grabbed them, quickly putting them on.  
"See you later Ayre, stay out of trouble" Jack laughed as I turned to leave.  
"See you later Jack, and I can't promise anything" I smirked before walking out of his office.

Third Person

Ianto led Ayre out of Torchwood, her blue backpack hanging off her shoulder. Whilst clambering into the car, fear and anxiousness filled Ayres mind.  
"How old are you Ayre?" Ianto asked the girl as he began the short drive to his, now their home.  
"I'm fifteen, why?"  
"Just so I know what year you will be in" Ianto smiled, returning his attention to the road. It was a dark, cold night in Cardiff. Not too unusual for the Torchwood team. Ayre watched carefully as they passed the many buildings, houses and shops, on their way home. It was something unique to Ayre, nothing like her time. Yes they still had buildings but these were the sort she learnt about in History, not something she would ever actually get to see in real life for herself.  
"Ianto, I still don't quite understand what is going to happen" Ayre admitted, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two.  
"We can't have you stuck in Torchwood. You need to settle into this century. You're going to be going to school like any other child of your age in this century" Ianto explained.  
"Right I get that part, do I have some sort of cover story or something?"  
"Yeah...about that..." Ianto hesitated.  
"Ianto..."  
"To everyone else, you've recently been adopted by me however, that means we have changed your surname. To be honest, yours is a bit too unusual for this century in Cardiff. You're Ayre Jones, parents died in a car accident when you were four. That's your story, you need to stick by it" Ianto explained, speaking the last part sternly.  
"Got it" Ayre sighed, remembering the real reason why she had no family. The pain she felt, the abandonment, the feeling that she done something wrong that ruined everything.

The two arrived at Ianto's flat, their flat. Ianto climbed out the car but Ayre could not move. Ianto turned, realising the girl was still sitting in the same place.  
"Come on you" he laughed as she snapped out of her memories. She quickly scurried out the car, dragging her bag behind her and slamming the door shut. 

Ayre POV

"It's all just going to take some time to get used to Ayre, for all of us" Ianto sighed as he placed his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me in the direction of the block of flats. His was on the top floor, the top floor of nineteen. It was out of the way, quite private. I guess Ianto must have preferred it like that. As he unlocked the door and gently pushed it open, all I could see was the unremarkable tidiness of his flat. Everything had a place and everything was in its place. The living room and kitchen were connected as one big room, also including a dining table in between. Along the hall, there was one large bathroom and two bedrooms, Ianto's and the spare room, the one that would now be mines.

Third Person

05:30. Ianto heard the sound of the high pitched 'bleeping' radiating from his alarm clock. He groaned like every morning. He clambered out of his warm, comfortable bed, bracing himself for the feeling of the cold air attacking his body. Ianto followed his typically morning routine as if it were any regular day. He made his way to his perfectly cleaned and organised bathroom and has his usual short morning shower. He then changed into a fresh, crisp suit, ensuring his tie was perfectly knotted and placed. 06:00. Ianto carefully made his way towards Ayres room, the sound of the girls' gentle and relaxed breathing coming from inside.

"Ayre, time to get up" Ianto spoke as he knocked on the door and slowly entered the room.  
"Why am I having to get up so early?" the teen mumbled, still half asleep wrapped in her pure white duvet.  
"First day of school today, come on, get moving" Ianto laughed before making his way down to the kitchen to prepare himself a large cup of coffee and some toast.

Ayre finally dragged herself out of bed, noticing her new uniform hanging on her door. A pair of slim fit black trousers, a long sleeved shirt, brilliant white of course, a dark blue and black stripped tie and a black blazer which dark blue lining matching the tie perfectly.

By 06:30, Ayre had showered and had changed into her trousers and shirt. She suddenly heard a knock on her closed bedroom door.  
"Can I come in?" Ianto question, Ayre shouted 'yeah' back rather quickly.  
"Good you're almost ready, still got time for breakfast" Ianto smiled whist grabbing the hanging tie, "Come here" he told the girl as she obeyed.  
"I can tie a tie Ianto, we do have them in the future" she laughed, Ianto smiling back.  
"Not as good as me though". Ianto was obviously correct, how could anyone challenge his neatness? He clearly knew how to tie a tie properly with perfect precision.

The pair approached the school, Cartwood High School, an old shabby building appeared. As the two entered the building, the pale blue walls and light grey floor at least made the school look a bit more 21st century.

After a quick meeting with the head teacher and a good luck from Ianto, Ayre was along.  
"Right, first period, chemistry" Ayre muttered to herself, looking around to hopefully find a sign pointed her in the right direction. Once ten minutes of aimlessly wandering around, Ayre finally arrived at the class she was looking for, just a few seconds before the bell for first period to begin rung.

"How was she?" Jack rapidly question Ianto just as he entered the Torchwood hub.  
"Nervous as hell but I think she'll be fine" Ianto sighed, worry evident in his voice.  
"She will be" Jack smiled, reassuring Ianto and he grabbed the younger man's hand, pulled him close and gently kissed his lips before embracing him in a hug and then finally getting to work.

"Morning class. Today we need to introduce our new student, Ayre Jones, to our class" the chemistry teacher smiled. She was in her early forties, had long brown hair and was overly enthusiastic.  
"Right so let's start with a few quick questions" the teacher exclaimed. Ayre sat at a bench at the back of the class next to two girls who were evident close friends. Their faces plastered with multiple layers of make-up, both wearing practically nonexistent skirts.

"Jack..." Ianto paused, looking at his boss with concern in his voice.  
"Ianto..."  
"Do you maybe think that Ayre may know information that is different to now become of her time?"  
"Oh crap, I never thought about that! We can't have her spitting out facts from the 25th century!" Jack panicked.

Lunch. Ayre had already sat through four periods (chemistry, English, maths and computing) completely alone and thought she was about to do it all again for another hour.  
"Hi" a young female quietly spoke nervously to Ayre. Ayre recognised the girl from a couple of her classes. She was quite a tall girl, with long red hair neatly tied back.  
"Hey" Ayre finally replied.  
"So, you're new here then?" the girl spoke, attempting to strike up a conversation.  
"Yeah I am" Ayre smiled.  
"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rachel Smart"  
"Ayre Jones" Ayre smiled, remembering the lie she was telling.  
"No one else is talking to you then?" Rachel question as they stood in the line waiting to get their lunch, the area filled with the sound of noisy, hungry teenagers waiting impatiently to be fed.  
"Nope, I'm the new kid, who would want to talk to me" Ayre laughed, Rachel laughing with her, "it's nice to at least have one person to talk to" Ayre continued, sighing as she recalled he old life in the future.  
"So what brings you to this school? Where did you live before here?" Rachel question curiously, Ayre being glad that Ianto had already given her the cover story.  
"Well, I actually got adopted. When I was four, my parents died in a car accident and whilst in care, I went to a school in Scotland. I have really just been adopted by Ianto and had to transfer to this school" Ayre explained.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry" Rachel sighed, sympathy in her eyes.  
"Seriously don't be, it's been years since they died and I'm happy where I am just everything is a bit new and different" Ayre smiled, happy that her life was changing for the better.  
"So what does this Ianto do then?" Rachel asked.  
Ayre thought for a second, contemplating how she was going to explain Torchwood without actually telling Rachel about Torchwood itself and what they actually do.  
"Well, Ianto works, well, he really works in a special unit within the police" Ayre quickly said, making a mental note to remind herself that that was Ianto's story.

"How was it today then?" Jack cheered as Ayre entered the hub after her first day at 21st century school.  
"It was alright" the girl sighed as she dumped her bag.  
"What do you mean by alright?" Jack questioned, worry in his voice. He cared for this girl; he didn't want to see her upset.  
"It was school, it's just always alright" Ayre responded, adding a fake laugh to her voice to get Jack to stop going on about school. Ayre had a good enough day but she realised that the technology from the 21st century was completely different to the technology from her time and she felt like it was going to take years to adjust.  
"Where's Ianto?" she questioned, wondering where the young man was.  
"He's away buying more coffee" Jack laughed, getting a real laugh back from the girl.  
"Oh well, am I allow to go out for a bit. I mean, I actually made a friend and I said we could meet up because you know I need to blend in and be nor-" Ayre rambled before being interrupted by Jack.  
"Go, be back at 8pm latest" he smiled as the young teen quickly changed into her new skinny jeans, plain black t-shirt, white hooded top and orange converse before running out of the hub to the local park to meet Rachel and finally have the opportunity to be happy, to be free and as normal as she could possibly be in the 21st century, her new home.

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed this story so far! So glad to see people are enjoying this so here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. Again, please review, favourite and follow. The more of you that enjoy this, the more motivated I am to write these chapters quicker and to a higher standard for you to all enjoy. More Janto coming soon. Thank you all again, my readers mean the world to me!**


End file.
